The Dark Side (as Sour as a Ketchup?)
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Di saat aku membutuhkan dirimu sebagai penangkap mimpi burukku, akankah kau ada di sana untukku? Akankah tanganmu terulur untuk menjangkau tubuhku yang bergetar hebat karena rasa takut ini? Hei, shinigami! Masihkah hatimu menetap di tempat, atau mungkin sudah melangkah maju?


**The Dark Side (as Sour as a Ketchup?)**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite :: "Nightingale" song by Demi Lovato :: Cover image doesn't belong to me::  
**

**Just to warn you all :: Canon, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

*…*…*…*…*

*…*…*

(..)

(..)

(..)

_I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line, but I am bruised_

Mataku mengerjap tidak nyaman, mendapati seberkas sinar mengusik tidur lelapku. Sebelah tanganku berusaha meraih gorden dan kembali menutupnya rapat-rapat, membiarkanku menghabiskan tidur lebih lama di hari Minggu. Bangun pagi sama sekali bukan halku, apalagi di hari libur. Kurentangkan sebelah tanganku, masih dengan mata tertutup. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menahannya—tanganku—untuk tidak bergerak bebas. Berat, tapi tidak terlalu berat, malah terbilang ringan. Dan hangat. Menghimpit tubuhku.

Perlahan kukerjapkan mataku, terbuka dan mendapati sesuatu yang menindih tubuhku sebagian. Seseorang. Yang langsung membuatku terbelalak lebar, sadar sepenuhnya. _Rukia?!_

"Rukia!" teriakku tanpa bisa ditahan, mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauh darinya.

Rukia masih tertidur dan tanpa sengaja terdorong oleh sikuku yang bergerak cepat. Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh ke lantai kamar.

"Aww," gumamnya dalam tidur, membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia bisa tidur…_di sampingku?!_

Perlahan aku beranjak ke ujung ranjang, memperhatikan Rukia yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap cepat dan terlihat kikuk, kebingungan. Tanpa bisa ditahan, mulutku tersenyum lebar menanggapi kebodohannya. Terlihat manis. _Eh—apa?!_

"Ichigo?" gumamnya, membuat wajahku terasa panas tanpa sebab. Pikiran anehku kini bertambah buruk dua kali lipat, membayangkan dirinya tidur bersamaku semalam. Membagi kehangatan di musim gugur, di dalam selimut—

"Ichigo, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" lanjutnya, memelototiku tajam. Tunggu dulu, bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya?

"Itu kata-kataku, Rukia! Kenapa kau bisa berada…_di ranjangku?!_" ucapku ragu, hampir seperti berbisik. Kini aku tidak bisa menatap matanya, merasa tidak tenang untuk memperhatikannya terlalu lama.

"Eh? Di ranjangmu?" ucapnya bingung, sambil merangkak naik ke atas ranjang tanpa rasa bersalah. "Benarkah?"

"Jangan balik bertanya," sanggahku, berusaha menetralkan jantungku yang bertalu cepat. Tidak nyaman. "Apa kau tidur sambil berjalan?"

"Tidak!" gerutunya, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan semakin menekan tangannya ke atas permukaan selimut. "Aku tidak tidur sambil berjalan, bodoh!"

Aku kembali tersenyum lebar, melihat dirinya yang semakin terpojok. "Ehh? Benarkah? Jadi, apa kau tidur tanpa bergerak, seperti orang mati?"

"Tidak!" Rukia semakin menggeram marah dalam kegelapan. Seberkas sinar dari jendela menyinari sebelah wajahnya, menampakkan kulit putihnya dan memantulkan warna ungu dari matanya. "Tentu saja tidak! Jangan menuduhku macam-macam!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tidur di ranjangku? Jelaskan," godaku, berusaha memojokkan kembali dirinya. Kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada rapat-rapat, membuat Rukia bergidik ngeri.

"Itu…aku…aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kau yang menarikku."

"Hah? Alasan macam apa itu?!"

Rukia menundukkan wajahnya dalam, menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Kutangkap rona merah bersemu di pipinya. Sungguh, ini aneh. Rukia tersipu? Apa dunia sudah mencapai batas akhir—

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Mengerikan!" protesnya, membuatku tersentak dan kembali ke dalam realita untuk sejenak.

"Apa kau bilang?" protesku kesal, menanggapi tuduhannya. "Aku tidak tersenyum! Dan—"

"Nee-san?" Ahh, bertambah lagi satu sumber keonaran di kamarku. Di pagi yang seharusnya tenang ini. "Nee-san!"

"Kon," gerutuku, menangkap sosoknya yang keluar dari kamar Rukia—di dalam lemari—melompat tinggi dan berniat untuk mendarat di ranjangku. Tidak lagi!

Spontan kurentangkan tanganku dan menangkap wajah bodohnya itu, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Setidaknya tidak ke lantai. Aku masih terlalu baik untuk hal itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Kon memprotes, menepis tanganku sambil menunjuk wajahku dengan tangan bulatnya. "Kau menggagalkan pendaratan mulusku di paha nee—"

Rukia menekan tubuh Kon dengan sebelah tangannya, lagi-lagi membuat singa bodoh itu tertekan ke atas ranjang. Untung saja dia memiliki kapas di tubuhnya, yang bisa mengurangi rasa sakit akibat benturan. Sedikit bagus dan aneh.

"Kon, kau sedang apa di dalam kamarku?" tanya Rukia, membuatku sedikit tersenyum miris karenanya. Dia menyebut lemari kecil itu kamar?

"Oonyo…monyono noocyon nyonnyuoo—"

"Rukia, lepaskan tanganmu. Kau membuatnya tidak bisa bicara jelas," ucapku mewakilkan Kon. Suaranya benar-benar tidak bisa diterjemahkan.

Rukia mengerjap cepat, kembali membuatku melirik kedua mata besarnya. Memikat. Dengan cepat kupalingkan wajahku ke samping, begitu Rukia membebaskan Kon dari siksaannya.

_Sial! Di saat seperti ini, aku bisa terpana oleh matanya? Yang benar saja!_

"Apa…apa yang kalian lakukan berdua?! Padahal aku sudah menemanimu tidur, nee-san! Tapi, kenapa?! Kenapa—"

Teriakan Kon membuatku ingin mengeluarkan seluruh kapasnya dari tubuh menyebalkannya itu. Kuurungkan niatku, sebelum menjadi orang jahat di sini—dan lebih memilih turun dari ranjangku. "Berisik! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di pagi hari?"

"Kau! Kau sudah berubah, Ichigo! Dasar orang mesum!"

"Apa?!" Aku berbalik menghadapinya, yang sekarang berdiri di ujung ranjang, lagi-lagi menunjuk diriku dengan tangan bulatnya. "Kupikir disini kaulah yang mesum!"

"Kau mengambil nee-san dari sisiku," rengek Kon, semakin berteriak ngeri. "Kau…kau sudah…menodai—"

Kulemparkan buku yang tergeletak di samping meja, membuat Kon tertimpa buku besar itu. Seperti terhantam balok kayu. Dia benar-benar sudah membuatku geram. "Keluar dari kamarku, sekarang!"

(..)

(..)

(..)

_I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero, is it you?_

Suasana di sini kembali canggung, seperti melanjutkan keadaan sebelum Kon datang. Dimana aku dan Rukia kembali berdiam diri, merenungi kejadian aneh pagi tadi. Rukia tidur bersamaku di ranjang yang sama. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Perasaan ini menggerogoti dadaku, lebih buruk daripada berhadapan dengan _hollow_ ataupun _menos_. Rasa kesal bercampur kebingungan, juga bersalah. Tidak seharusnya hubungan kami menjadi seperti ini, setelah Rukia kembali lagi kemari— Ke Kota Karakura—setelah hampir setahun lamanya bertugas lagi di Soul Society. Wakil Kapten Gotei tiga belas, yang anehnya sama sekali tidak memengaruhi kewibawaan dirinya—malah masih terlihat seperti gadis polos.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Rukia cetus, membuatku memandang dirinya yang meringkuk di atas kursi meja makan. Sementara diriku mempersiapkan makan pagi yang sudah disiapkan Yuzu sebagian—sebelum pergi bersama Karin ke rumah temannya, acara para gadis SMP.

Apa Rukia masih marah padaku? Melihat gerak-geriknya beberapa menit yang lalu, sungguh harus membuatku mengambil pilihan tebakan disini. Selain perasaan canggung yang menghantui kami berdua, Rukia terlihat enggan berdekatan denganku—menjaga jarak. Apa karena kata-kataku yang menuduhnya tadi? Apa karena Kon? Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan bila harus membagi kasur dengannya—ahhh, maksudku, bila hal itu terjadi secara tidak disengaja. Ya! Tidak disengaja!

"Apa yang sedang kau masak?" tanya Rukia, memecah keheningan dapur dan ruang makan. Matanya mengamati _frying pan_ di peganganku, di atas kompor.

"_Omelette_," jawabku singkat, kembali meneruskan kegiatanku—membalik telur di dalam frying pan.

"_Omuretto_ **(1)**? Apa itu?" Pertanyaan Rukia membuatku terkekeh geli. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu omelette, kemungkinan di Soul Society tidak ada makanan barat seperti ini.

"Telur yang dikocok dan kemudian dimasak di atas _pan_. Kau bisa memasukkan bahan-bahan tambahan seperti daging, bawang daun, atau mungkin sosis."

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh sikuku, membuatku bergidik kaget. Rukia, kini berdiri di sebelahku sambil memperhatikan masakan dengan tatapan terbelalak. Dia tidak marah lagi?

"Telur? Dikocok?" gumamnya, memasuki alam pikirnya sendiri. "Ahh—Yuzu pernah memasakkan sesuatu yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Yuzu? Benarkah?"

Rukia terdiam, menatapku dengan sendu. Entah apa yang mengganggunya sekarang, merubah suasana hatinya menjadi lebih suram. Dan Rukia lebih memilih pergi, sebelum aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Dia kembali duduk di meja makan, dengan kedua kakinya dinaikkan ke atas kursi—memeluknya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Aku lebih memilih diam untuk saat ini, melihat dirinya yang tidak mau terusik. Kupikir bertanya pun tidak akan dijawabnya. Tipikal dirinya, Kuchiki Rukia. Keras kepala dan berpendirian teguh, gadis yang aneh.

Kubereskan masakanku dan menaruhnya di piring—dua piring—membawanya ke meja makan. Kusodorkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat Rukia kembali normal, sebotol saus tomat.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya, melihat saus botol yang kuarahkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Saus tomat. Kau bisa memberikannya di atas telur—mungkin kau mau menggambarkan sesuatu di sana."

Matanya tiba-tiba melebar, sedikit membuatku bergidik. Perlahan tangannya mengambil saus tomat dari peganganku, dan mengarahkannya ke piring makan. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan hal ini, yang bisa kutebak tidak ada di Soul Society. Lagi-lagi tidak ada, ya? Benar-benar tempat yang terlalu kuno untuk dijelajahi.

Kutarik kursi meja makan dan duduk di sebelahnya, mengamati Rukia yang sibuk menggambar sesuatu di atas telurnya. Ahh—tentu saja. Kelinci. "Kau tidak bisa menggambar hal lain selain itu?" tanyaku ngeri.

Matanya mendelik tajam, kembali terlihat marah. "Itu bukan urusanmu, _tawake_! Lagipula, orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti arti dari gambar ini—sebuah seni."

Hampir saja tawaku tidak bisa kutahan, menanggapi kata-kata tajam yang terdengar konyol. Sungguh lucu! "Baiklah, terserah padamu," ucapku, dan memilih untuk menyendok telurku yang hampir mendingin. "_Itadakimasu _**(2)**."

"Tunggu!" cegah Rukia, meraih tanganku yang hampir memotong telur menjadi beberapa bagian. "Kau tidak menghias telurmu?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak perlu—"

"Kemarikan!" Rukia mengambil piringku dan menaruhnya di hadapannya.

"Hei!" protesku, melihat makanan yang akan kusantap diambil begitu saja. "Rukia, aku tidak mau kau menggambar hal aneh di atas makananku! Jangan membuatku tidak berselera—"

"Diam saja," potongnya, menepis tanganku yang berusaha mengambil kembali piringku darinya. "Memakan omuretto harus dengan saus ini. Yuzu yang mengatakannya padaku, bahkan dia berhasil menggambar wajahku di atas telur! Itu sungguh hebat, Ichigo!"

_Apanya yang hebat?_ Hanya menggambar menggunakan saus tomat di atas telur. "Begitu? Ehh—kapan Yuzu membuatkannya untukmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini."

"Itu…" Kata-katanya menggantung di udara, sementara tangannya masih bergerak di atas telurku. Membentuk suatu gambar. "Saat kau terluka, akibat serangan Espada berambut biru. Kau tidak sadarkan diri saat itu. Yuzu dan Karin sangat khawatir pada keadaanmu, Ichigo. Bahkan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya di dekatmu—memakan omuretto."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar berita itu, yang kusadari sudah terlalu lama terjadi. Jadi, Yuzu dan Karin menghabiskan waktu malam mereka di dekatku—di saat aku tidak sadarkan diri akibat serangan Grimmjow? Kini rasa bersalah menggelayuti tubuhku, merasakan sesuatu yang hilang di masa laluku. Hari-hari yang seharusnya bisa kuisi dengan kenangan bersama Yuzu, Karin, bahkan ayah. Ahh—mungkin ayah sudah tahu hal ini sebelumnya, shinigami tua itu.

Rukia termenung diam, membuatku melirik wajahnya yang menunduk. Aku sedikit melupakan keberadaan dirinya sesaat—setelah tenggelam dalam renungan masa lalu. Sekarang aku sudah membuat satu orang lagi kecewa. Rukia. Shinigami yang selalu berada di sampingku—seorang _partner_—membantu tanpa melepaskan kewajiban lainnya. Gadis yang terlalu teguh, tapi terlalu jelek untuk dilihat di saat sedang murung. Seakan-akan dia mengusirku untuk menjauh dari area pribadinya.

_I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
_

"Rukia," panggilku, dengan sebelah tangan terulur, menjangkau dagunya. Tiba-tiba Rukia tersentak, menghindari sentuhanku dengan mata terbelalak. Dia masih marah, ya?

"A…apa yang kaulakukan? _Tawake_!" gertaknya sambil menaruh botol saus dan menyodorkan piringku kembali. "Ini milikmu!"

Aku mendapati telurku tidak lagi kosong, tapi sudah ada sebuah gambar aneh di sana. Itu aku? Dengan rambut mencuat dan mulut seperti abjad w? Dan…_'ta-wa-ke'_? "Rukia! Kau tidak perlu menuliskan kata ini!"

"Itu sepadan untukmu," ucapnya ketus. Piring di hadapannya berkata lain, dengan sebuah gambar kelinci bulat dan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Menyebalkan.

"Kemarikan piringmu, ini tidak adil," kataku cepat, menyambar piring telurnya. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam bila diperlakukan seperti ini. _Gadis bodoh!_

Rukia menahan piringnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencengkram ujung piring. Dia benar-benar melawan balik. "Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengotori telurku!"

"Kau sudah! Sekarang giliranku!"

"Lepaskan, bodoh!"

"Kemarikan!"

Rukia mengambil saus botol dengan sebelah tangan dan langsung diarahkan ke wajahku. Terlambat. Aku kalah satu langkah darinya, setelah kusadari kebodohanku sendiri. Setelah dia menembakkan saus itu ke arah wajahku!  
"Rukia! Kau—"

Rukia langsung bangkit dari dudukknya, masih dengan sebotol saus tomat di tangannya. Dia lari dari jangkauanku. _Sial!_ "Kemari kau!"

"Kau mendekat, maka aku akan menembakkan lagi saus ini!" ancamnya, mencari jalan untuk lari dariku.

Kuseka wajahku dengan punggung tangan, menciptakan noda saus tomat yang menyerupai darah. Hanya saja berbau tomat asam. Menjijikkan. "Rukia!"

"Kau seperti orang bodoh," ucapnya sambil tertawa puas.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari ke arahnya dan bermaksud untuk merampas saus itu dari tangannya. Spontan, Rukia berlari lagi menghindar. Menjauh. Dan melangkah jauh ke lantai dua. Dia benar-benar cepat, seperti kelinci liar.

"Rukia! Jangan pergi ke kamarku!" teriakku ngeri. "Jangan mengotori ruanganku dengan—"

"Kau memberikan ide bagus, Ichigo!" teriaknya balas, lagi-lagi membuatku merutuki diri sendiri.

"Rukia! Kembali kesini!"

_Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me_

(..)

(..)

(..)

Setelah usaha kerasku selama lima belas menit lamanya, aku berhasil menjatuhkan rencana jahat Rukia—yang kini terperangkap di bawah tubuhku. Aku berusaha menjauhkannya dari area kamarku, sesaat setelah dia mengarahkan botol saus itu ke atas kasur, tapi salah sasaran. Dia menumpahkan saus itu ke atas tubuh Kon yang sedang tertidur nyaman—sangat bagus! Untung saja reaksiku masih terbilang cepat untuk menahan tangan jahilnya lebih lanjut, saling bergulat dan menjatuhkan tubuh masing-masing, sebelum kami berakhir seperti ini. Aku menang.

"Kau…benar-benar menyebalkan, Rukia!" ucapku, sedikit terengah-engah karena lelah. Kon terkapar karena saus tomat yang menimpah wajahnya—diam tidak bergerak di atas lantai. Mungkin dia sempat terinjak olehku, atau Rukia. Bukan masalah besar.

"Lepaskan aku," gerutu Rukia, berusaha meronta dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. "Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu—"

"Itu kata-kataku!" Kini semakin kutekan kedua tanganku, menahan rontaannya. "Kau yang mengotori sarapanku!"

Rukia mendelik kesal, berusaha menendangkan kakinya, tapi tidak berhasil. "Kau hampir menghancurkan gambar kelinciku!"

"Itu hampir! Berarti aku belum melakukannya—"

"Tapi akan! Kau akan menghancurkannya, _baka_! Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk hal yang satu itu!"

Sejak kapan kami bisa bertengkar seperti ini, karena hanya masalah saus tomat dan gambar kelinci? Benar-benar konyol.

Rukia terdiam, mengatur napasnya dan enggan untuk menatapku. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang, karena alasan tidak jelas yang sama sekali tidak bisa diterima akal sehatku. Ini hanya masalah kecil, hanya masalah sebuah gambar dari saus tomat. Dan kini dia berusaha untuk membalaskan dendamnya? Bahkan, membunuhku?

"Ini konyol, Rukia," ucapku. "Karena hanya sebuah gambar—"

Rukia terdiam. Mengacuhkanku yang seperti meracau sendiri. Tidak adil.

"Rukia. Hoi, kau marah?"

Hanya hening dan lagi-lagi kecanggungan yang kurasakan. Aku tidak suka ini, disaat matanya tidak lagi memperhatikanku. Dia belum pernah marah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah mengacuhkanku, bahkan disaat aku meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil," gumamku, berbisik.

Tidak biasanya aku mendapati sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya, hingga hari ini. Emosinya berubah drastis, tidak lagi dingin ataupun bersikap seperti sosok shinigami pemimpin. Tidak memarahiku dan menceramahi dengan kata-kata tajamnya, tidak lagi menghindar diam dan bersikap sok dewasa. Sekarang ini dirinya lebih terlihat normal, walaupun aku sendiri masih belum bisa membaca jalan pikiran anehnya.

Mataku menangkap saus tomat di ujung bibirnya, yang mungkin terkena akibat noda saus di wajahku, di saat kami saling membela diri. Tanpa berpikir, kutundukkan wajahku ke bawah—di sisi lain tanganku yang masih mencengkram kedua tangannya—mencapai wajahnya yang masih menoleh ke samping. Kukecup ujung bibirnya, mengambil noda itu bersamaku, berharap kemarahannya bisa menguap—menghilang bersamanya.

Rukia memelototiku, kali ini bukan karena marah. Tapi terkejut hebat. Sesuai yang kuharapkan. "Nah, sekarang kau melihatku—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya ngeri, lagi-lagi mulai meronta hebat.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Rukia," potongku, berusaha kembali menarik perhatiannya. "Ceritakan padaku."

Matanya memicing tajam, seperti simbol rasa tidak sukanya terhadapku. Atau memang mungkin begitu. "Menceritakan apa?"

_Arrghh_—dia benar-benar membuatku frustasi. "Jangan bercanda, Rukia!"

Tiba-tiba Rukia terdiam, tatapannya kosong. Ini membuatku bergidik takut, sesuatu memang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu terhadap dirinya sebelum ini? Dimana? Soul Society?

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Ichigo?" gumamnya, sekarang berubah serius. Tidak menutupi dirinya dengan tingkah lugunya. "Apa itu juga mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Mulutku terkatup rapat, memikirkan jawaban yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Apa maksud kata-katanya? Apa Rukia bermaksud memojokanku? Apa dia tidak ingin aku memasuki wilayah pribadinya? Bukan berarti kami tidak pernah terbuka satu sama lain—berusaha untuk memahami emosi masing-masing. Tidak semuanya bisa dia ceritakan padaku, tapi kali ini perasaanku berkata lain. Aku ingin tahu semuanya. Aku ingin membaca pikirannya, seperti membaca buku tebal bersampul beludru hijau lumut.

"Ya," jawabku singkat, membuat Rukia terbelalak lebar. "Itu menggangguku."

Rukia mendesah, antara menyerah atau rasa lelah. Mungkin juga tidak keduanya. "Sesuatu tentang dirimu yang mengganggu pikiranku, ternyata juga mengganggu dirimu, Ichigo? Benarkah?"

Kali ini mataku yang terbelalak lebar, terkejut dengan suaranya yang berubah dingin. Seperti menusukku telak di jantung. Dia memikirkanku? Jadi, sekarang dia bertingkah seperti 'aku-yang-menanggung-semua-bebannya'?

"Kau masih marah, karena kejadian tadi pagi?" tebakku, mendapat sebuah gelengan dari Rukia. Bukan, ya?

"Karena di dapur tadi?" gumamku bingung. Dan lagi-lagi sebuah gelengan pertidaksetujuan.

"Karena aku menjatuhkan dirimu di lantai?" Sebuah gelengan. "Karena aku melarangmu menggambar telurku dengan saus tomat?" Lagi-lagi, gelengan. "Lalu apa?"

"Kau bukan penebak yang handal," ucapnya, dengan nada sarkastik.

"Bukan pembaca pikiran yang handal," koreksiku, membalasnya tajam. "Rukia…kita adalah teman, bukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan memulai lagi, Rukia! Ceritakan saja apa yang mengganggumu sekarang?" gertakku kesal, semakin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Posisi ini membuat punggungku terasa kram.

"Aku bermimpi," bisiknya. "Mimpi buruk…tentang kau, Ichigo."

"Aku?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Jadi, yang membuatnya risih sepanjang hari ini adalah mimpi buruknya.

Rukia mendesah lagi, kali ini lebih singkat. "Ahh—aku melihatmu terluka lagi, akibat pertarungan yang seharusnya tidak perlu kau hadapi. Kau…jatuh di depan mataku, Ichigo. Kali ini, matamu tidak terbuka lagi, berapa kalipun aku meneriakkan namamu."

Raut wajahnya berubah murung, membuatku melonggarkan cengkramanku. Ini sungguh menyiksaku, melihatnya tidak berdaya seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dikala sebuah mimpilah yang menyiksanya, bukan hollow yang masih bisa kujangkau dengan pedangku.

"Kupikir mimpi ini sama seperti mimpi-mimpi lainnya, tidak mengganggu sama sekali dan dengan mudahnya akan terlupakan begitu saja. Tapi, mimpi ini terus menghantuiku dalam beberapa malam, membuatku memercayai bahwa apa yang kulihat bisa berubah buruk. Karena itu…aku…aku berusaha memastikan bahwa dirimu masih baik-baik saja. Masih bisa membalas kata-kataku, masih bisa menghentikan sesuatu yang mengganggu dirimu, masih bisa…membuatku merasakan dirimu, Ichigo."

Kata-katanya seperti mengalir ke dalam diriku, tertelan, dan tertanam erat. Aku tidak pernah berharap ataupun menyangka gadis di depanku ini akan mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku. Tidak di depanku, secara langsung seperti detik ini. Apa aku bermimpi?

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk," lanjutnya, menyadarkanku kembali. "Sesuatu mendekat dan berbahaya. Mimpi burukku bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan, yang lagi-lagi menyakitimu—"

"Kau ini berbicara apa, Rukia?" potongku dengan nada ringan, berusaha mencairkan suasana berat ini. "Kau tidak seperti dirimu. Kau shinigami, dan mimpi buruk membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini daripada menghadapi hollow ataupun—"

"Tentu saja ini membuatku takut!" gertaknya, membuatku bergidik kaget. Dia meneriakiku. "Melihatmu terluka saja sudah membuatku takut! Dan kali ini," suaranya berubah berbisik. "Mati? Berkali-kali di depan mataku setiap malam?!"

"Rukia, kau tidak memercayaiku—kekuatanku? Kau meremehkanku, ini sama saja kau tidak bertindak seperti seorang shinigami—yang seharusnya memercayakan kekuatan sekaligus perasaannya sendiri pada rekannya! Ada apa denganmu, Rukia? Kita sudah pernah mengalami hal ini, mengalahkan musuh dan mempertaruhkan nyawa kita sendiri untuk menghadapinya! Berkali-kali!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau merasakan sesuatu yang kau rasakan adalah sebuah kenyataan, Ichigo? Bunga berubah layu di kedua telapak tanganmu, ataupun angin berhenti dikala kau sedikit merasakan desiran halusnya? Hujan jatuh di saat kau sedang merasa kedinginan? Ketidakberdayaan!"

"Itu hanya mimpi, Rukia," gertakku. "Kau mempermasalahkan sebuah mimpi?"

"Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya, menghentakkan tanganku dan berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. Aku spontan menghindar, membiarkan dirinya lepas dariku. Rukia menjangkau jendela kamarku dan membukanya lebar-lebar, bermaksud pergi dari tempat ini.

"Rukia!" cegahku. "Kau mau kemana?"

Dia tidak membalas kata-kataku, melompat jauh dan menghilang kemudian. Dia pergi begitu saja, dari hadapanku. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Ya, itu hanya sebuah mimpi," gumam Kon, yang kembali lagi 'hidup' di pojok ruangan. Tubuhnya kotor karena saus tomat, seperti korban pembunuhan film serial murahan. "Kau benar-benar hebat, Ichigo."  
Dia menyindirku?

_Somebody speak to me, cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
I need to star to follow, I don't know_

(..)

(..)

(..)

Mataku mengerjap di dalam kegelapan malam, setelah satu hari ini berlalu di dalam kebingungan sekaligus kekesalan. Rukia mengurung dirinya di dalam lemari, begitu matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya di sore hari. Dia pulang kembali tanpa kusadari keberadaannya, selain merasakan reiatsu kental di dalam lemariku. '_Tidak ingin diganggu_,' mungkin seperti itu yang berusaha dikatakannya.

Hari yang kosong dari kedatangan tiba-tiba satu atau dua hollow, hari yang berat, hari dimana Rukia marah padaku. Entah apa yang membuatnya datang kemari, disela-sela kesibukannya sebagai wakil kapten. Aku tahu beban yang dibawanya bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Mengunjungi Karakura adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya patut dipertanyakan. Tugas apa yang sedang dibawanya sekarang?

Ahh—tapi itu bukan masalah besar sekarang, selain dirinya masih mengurung diri seperti ini. Aku sudah berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan singkat dengannya—mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Membuka pintunya secara paksa pun sepertinya ide terburuk yang pernah kupikirkan. Rukia benar-benar akan membunuhku.

Dan membiarkannya merenung adalah jalan terbaik kali ini, walaupun hal ini menyiksaku hidup-hidup. Aku tidak bisa tertidur, juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Selain menatapi langit-langit kosong dan sesekali menatap pintu kamarnya, yang kuharap bisa tergeser sedikit saja. Tapi, tidak mungkin.

Sesuatu terdengar dari dalam sana—kamar Rukia. Gumaman dan erangan. Spontan aku berdiri dan bangun dari tidurku, menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan mengetuknya perlahan. "Rukia?"

Tidak ada jawaban, selain keheningan yang melanda tiba-tiba. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menggeser pintunya perlahan, mendapati Rukia tertidur dan memunggungiku. Tubuhnya meringkuk, dengan sesekali isakan terdengar samar-samar. Dia menangis?

_Can you be my Nightingale?  
Sing to me, I know you're there_

"Rukia," tegurku, menyentuh bahunya ringan. Dia tersentak, memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Kudapati matanya menatap lebar, dengan air mata yang menetes ke pipinya perlahan. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya, melihat dirinya menangis—karenaku. Aku membuatnya menangis.

"Rukia," panggilku miris, merentangkan tanganku untuk menjangkau tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya menggapai leherku dan memelukku—membuat tubuhku terdorong tanpa pertahanan. Kini tubuhnya bersandar padaku, mencengkram bajuku kuat.

"Kini…akulah yang membunuhmu," bisiknya, seperti maracau tidak jelas. "Aku membunuhmu, seperti malam itu…hujan…hollow…pedangku menembus tubuhmu—"

Kedua tanganku meraih tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana—kotak mimpi buruknya. Rukia semakin mencengkram tubuhku kuat, membuatku terkejut bahwa ini sungguh membuatnya menderita. Di saat dia membutuhkanku, aku meninggalkannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh!

"Rukia…ssstt," bisikku menenangkannya, dan membawa tubuh lunglainya ke kasurku. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini. Hei, aku disini, Rukia."

Dia masih terisak, namun sedikit mereda. Menjadi lebih baik. Kini tubuh kami kembali berdekatan, bersentuhan untuk membagi kehangatan. Tidak masalah berapa kali dirinya membutuhkanku, selama matanya tidak sembab karena air mata. Dia membutuhkanku. Dan aku juga membutuhkannya.

"Rukia," gumamku lagi, memeluk tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapanku. Kutarik selimutku untuk menutupi tubuh kami—memberikan kehangatan tambahan di malam yang dingin. "Rukia…tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba isakannya berhenti, digantikan dengan gumaman aneh dan suara napas yang teratur. Tenang. Dia tertidur?

Kulirik matanya yang terpejam, sementara tangannya masih mencengkram baju di bahuku begitu kuat. Senyumku tertarik, melihatnya sudah lebih tenang dan berharap mimpi buruknya pergi menghilang bersama angin malam. Aku akan melindunginya dari apapun, dengan kedua tanganku. Juga dari kegelapan yang menelannya, menjauh dariku. Aku tidak mau dirinya kembali menghilang, tidak seperti hari ini. Tidak lagi.

Kukecup keningnya lembut, sebelum memejamkan mataku dan tertidur bersamanya. Ditemani alunan melodi _lullaby_ dari detak jantungnya. Dia bernapas untukku.

_You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace, sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my Nightingale_

_I don't know what I'd do without you  
Your words are like a whisper cutting through  
As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good _**(*)**

(..)

(..)

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Nggg…" Sesuatu bergerak di dadaku, meronta dan mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Karena rasa kantuk masih memprotes di benakku, kedua tanganku melawan dorongan ini—memilih untuk memeluknya erat dalam dekapanku. Dia meronta lagi, kali ini napasnya menyapu kulit leherku, membuatku bergidik kaget.

"Le…pas.."

"Lima menit lagi," gumamku, melawan, membenamkan wajahku pada sesuatu yang terasa hangat. Sesuatu menggelitik wajahku.

"Le..pas…kan…se..sak...nggg?—Ichigo!" Tiba-tiba suaranya berteriak, mendorong tubuhku kasar hingga membentur dinding. Suara jatuh terdengar, menghempas dan terbanting ke lantai kamarku. Rukia?

"Rukia!" panggilku cepat, menyadari tubuhnyalah yang terjatuh. Dia terduduk di lantai, kebingungan dan masih meneliti apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya sekarang. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I…Ichigo!" dia berteriak lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Berisik," bisikku keras, membuat Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kali ini dia berbisik. "Kau…aku? Aku…bagaimana bisa tidur di ranjangmu?"

Jadi dia tidak ingat apapun? Senyumku tertarik lebar untuk hal itu. "Ahh—bagaimana ya?"

"Ichigo!" gertaknya kesal, begitu aku menggodanya.

"Kau menyerangku."

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!"

"Sungguh," ucapku memantapkan. Sepertinya ini menarik, untuk menjahilinya di pagi hari. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Hah?" Kini dia semakin kebingungan, mengerjapkan matanya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah pucat, dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Kau! Apa—"

"Mesum!" Teriak Kon, yang lagi-lagi mengganggu. Kali ini dia muncul dari pintu kamar. Sebenarnya, dia datang darimana? "Kau mesum!"

"Berisik!" balasku, berteriak dan menghempaskan bantal hingga menghantam tubuhnya. Baru kusadari dia memakai pakaian kali ini. Yang berenda. Ahh—jadi ini ulah Yuzu?

"Kau menodai nee-san! Tidakkk!" teriaknya, yang anehnya masih bisa terdengar dari balik bantal. "Nee-san!"

"Dasar bodoh—"

Sesuatu menghantam keningku keras, berlanjut ke pipiku dan kepalaku. Rukia melempariku? Dengan alat tulis di mejaku?! "Hentikan!"

"Kau menyebalkan!" balasnya masih berteriak. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Kedua tanganku kuletakkan di depan wajahku, menghalau lemparan liarnya. "Inikah balasanmu padaku? Setelah aku menolongmu?"

Tiba-tiba lemparannya berhenti, wajahnya melongo kebingungan. "Menolong? Menolong apa?"

"Kau bermimpi buruk tadi malam dan meracau tidak jelas! Begitu aku akan membangunkanmu, kau mencengkram leherku begitu kuat, bodoh! Tanganmu tidak bisa kulepaskan…jadi…aku terpaksa membawamu tidur…bersamaku—" Kini aku merasa malu dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Seperti aku yang telah menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku? Aku?!" tanyanya melengking. Dia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri tadi malam, ya? Gadis bodoh.

Aku mengangguk cepat menyetujuinya, dan mengusap dahiku yang terasa sedikit lebam. Apa yang dilemparnya tadi?

"Aku?!"

"Iya!" balasku berteriak, tidak sabar. "Kau!"

Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan terdiam sesaat. Mematung. Lalu, tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah. Seperti tomat! Ini lucu. "Rukia—"

Dia lari dari hadapanku, menuju ke lemari. Sesaat sebelum tubuhnya merangkak naik dan mengunci diri lagi di sana, aku menjangkau tubuhnya dan menahannya. Memeluk pinggangnya sekuat mungkin. "Tunggu dulu—"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak. Kau tahu, kalau kau kembali ke sana, kau bisa bermimpi buruk lagi, Rukia," ucapku, berusaha menariknya menjauh. Kini aku sungguh membutuhkannya, untuk menemaniku tidur. Kehangatan yang kucari selama ini.

"Aku—tunggu, _tawake_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya, begitu aku mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan menghempaskannya ke ranjangku, bersama diriku yang memeluk tubuhnya kuat.

"Tidur. Sekarang masih jam empat pagi," gumamku setelah melirik jam di mejaku, dan sekarang aku mencari-cari detak jantungnya yang bisa menenangkanku kembali.

"Tapi—"

"Tidur."

"Ichigo!"

"Ti-dur Ru-ki-a," ucapku menggumamkan setiap katanya. Dia benar-benar keras kepala.

"Ichigo!"

_Dasar! Dia benar-benar!_ "Atau kau ingin hal lain?" ucapku, tepat di depan wajahnya dan mengeratkan pelukanku. Matanya melotot kaget menatapku, seperti yang kuharapkan. "Rukia?"

Tiba-tiba dahinya menghantam keningku kuat, membuatnya berdenyut hebat. _Sial!_ "Rukia! Sakit bodoh!"

Tanganku siap untuk terulur, menjangkau tubuhnya yang akan pergi menjauh. Tapi, itu tidak terjadi. Rukia lebih memilih beringsut mendekat padaku, mendekap tubuhku erat. Tangannya melingkar di pinggangku dan mencengkram baju di punggungku. Dia—

"Apa lagi? Tidur," ucapnya tajam, membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Sebagai gantinya, kubenamkan wajahku di puncak kepalanya.

"Hmm…Tidur."

"Nee-san?" _Sial!_ Suara itu! Aku melupakannya, yang masih terbenam di bawah bantalku.

**…***…_**Fin**_…***…**

**(*) Nightingale by Demi Lovato**

**(1) **Omuretto: Omelette dalam pelafalan bahasa Jepang.

**(2)** Itadakimasu: Bahasa Jepang yang berarti 'selamat makan'.

_It's just a one-shot story! Yeeayy~_ Akhirnya selesai! Ini one-shot fic canon yang selama ini ingin kutulis, bisa dibilang seperti lanjutan dari "**Still, as Ever**" fic pertamaku. _Dou da?_ Ichigo memang sedikit bodoh dan kurang bertindak di awal, tipikal dirinya..hehe..^^ Dan, lyric dari lagu Nigtingale sendiri bisa mewakilkan perasaan Rukia kepada Ichigo.

**Last note:** Untuk fic "**Black Rosette**" dan "**Home Sweet Home**" masih akan terus berlanjut~ ^^ Saat ini masih dalam tahap pencarian ide dan pengetikan.

Bagi yang mau memberikan kritik, saran, pesan kalian, bisa melalui review ataupun PM. Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian semua! Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya, bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini! Love u~

**Morning Eagle**


End file.
